wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Buzzard the SkyWing
Do not use any part of this page in anything. This is Puppy’s attempt at coding. Thanks. "We were born with nothing, and we sure as heck have nothing now..."- Things We Lost to the Fire (I think..? Maybe the title's longer...), by Bastille Buzzard is a female SkyWing with a lot of hatred towards Scarlet for the death of her parents. You don’t want to get on her bad side; you never know what might be hidden under her wings or tucked away near her forelegs... __notoc__ Appearance Buzzard has that odd SkyWing gene you only see twice (Tourmaline/Ruby and Peril) where her scales are yellow with a bit of orange. Because of this, and that she was a twin, her parents thought she’d have firescales. Luckily, she did not. She has bronze-ish eyes. She has long legs and big wings, matching her title as the oldest of her siblings. She’s a bit on the thinner side of things; giving most of the food she catches to Hawk. All and all, though, Buzzard looks like a dragon you can look up to and trust—as long as you aren’t on her bad side. The only accessory you can really see on Buzzard at all times is a gold necklace with red gemstones placed in it. This is an animus-touched object to protect her soul, so you’ll literally never see her without it. Backstory "What they don't know, is your real advantage. When you live for someone, you're prepared to die."-Do it For Her, by Steven Universe Buzzard wasn’t really your average dragon, even a second after she hatched. She was a twin to Vulture, hatched to two young SkyWings by the names of Cloud and Eagle. And there’s still more to her than that. She was an animus, so kept in secret no one knew (because you can’t tell me you can’t completely wipe out animus blood; they may have killed the animus, but I won’t be convinced they killed everyone related to that animus, as well). She was raised like any normal SkyWing, with a close relationship to her parents and little brother. A year before Hawk was born, when she was three, Eagle told her of her animus magic and how important it was for her to keep it secret, and protect her soul. It’s one reason why she never uses her magic, because she wasn’t raised to embrace it, but quite frankly the opposite. The most memorable thing in Buzzard’s past happened when she was five. Often looking back at that day through nightmares, she’s always just conscious enough to know what was happening, and wish it would just go away—but it never did. Buzzard and Vulture were just playing together, seeing which one could fly the fastest to the other side of the palace, when trumpets announcing the queen wanted everyone in her throne room sounded. She had looked around for her parents, but saw no sign. That should’ve been her first guess at the worst, but she continued anyway, sticking by her brother to give him comfort. Once everyone got there, they saw their parents in the middle. Buzzard will always remember the terrified and heartbroken look in their eyes when they saw her and Vulture. Scarlet announced them traitors, and released Peril. The firescales burned them alive in mere moments, even though it was still young. That second Vulture shot out of the sky hole, leaving Buzzard alone. She realized her twin’s thought—Scarlet had just killed their parents, how soon would it be before killing them? She went to the nursery and picked up little Hawk, then flew out of the Sky Palace, and away from the bloodthirsty kingdom she was born into. Currently, Buzzard is still on a search for her twin, and keeping track of now six year-old Hawk. She fears that any of the SkyWings she once knew would find her and bring her back to the queen— or worse, take Hawk instead- and switches residence from Possibility to the Scorpion Den. Personality "Deep down, I know, I am just a human. But I know that I can draw a sword and fight, with my short existance."- more Do it For Her, by Steven Universe Buzzard is a dragon closer to the dark and prickly side than most, like a good 3+ more of my OCs. She’s protective over her little brothers, even before their parents were killed, and is set on her goal to A: find Vulture and B: kill Scarlet. She is not a dragon you want to mess with or get on her bad side, and depends little on the animus magic she has (the only time she’ll use it is when she can’t find anything for Hawk to eat, or for a more selfish reason like to make another dragon believe her lie); and actually forgets she has it. Under most circumstances, Buzzard will not listen to dragons she doesn’t know or doesn’t care about. Though she secretly fears that Scarlet would hunt after them and end the job, she is set on fighting ‘til there’s no more blood left running through her body—-to defend her little brothers, and avenge her dead parents. Relations Vulture - Buzzard’s twin brother, and her only friend. Thinking about him now, she regrets every bad thing she’s ever done or said to or about him as she desperately searches for him across Pyrrhia. Hawk - Buzzard’s younger brother. When their parents died, she went to the nursery to take him with her when Vulture fled. She knows he barely remembers their parents, but thinks she’s trained him well on the Scarlet-hating side of things. Parents - being five when they died, Buzzard was close to her parents before then. She vows, that until there’s no more blood left running through her body, she’ll kill Scarlet. Fairly, without magic, a previlege the rotten queen didn’t deserve. Other SkyWings Buzzard hasn’t been around that many other SkyWings from the palace since her parents’ death; switching between living in the Scorpion Den and Possibility. Some of them she likes, some of them she’s pretty sure might’ve turned in her parents. Other * If you ask what Buzzard’s favorite color was, she’d reply with “Dark red. The color of Scarlet’s moon-forsaking blood.” Doesn’t it give you the warm and fuzzies? No? Thought so! * Just thought I’d point this out: in an alternative universe, Buzzard and Illusion would make a great couple. They’re both exactly the same, for the most part. Desperate to get back that one dragon that harmed them. * Buzzard just calls Peril “it” or “firescales” after the death of her parents, thinking something so wrong should even be given a name. Gallery 95395359-2F01-48FB-9078-9755482F528D.png|Buzzard’s list of things she lost and gained at her parents’ death 508DF55A-7C5F-4C20-BA3A-9FBBCBD92884.png| Buzzard’s original art Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Animus Category:Content (PuppyLuvr06)